<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Team by MementoVivere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458363">Red Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoVivere/pseuds/MementoVivere'>MementoVivere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autism Acceptance Month [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism Acceptance Day, Autistic Kozume Kenma, Flash Fiction, Gen, Post-Timeskip, Social Media, To Be Edited, autism acceptance month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoVivere/pseuds/MementoVivere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma receives a message from a fan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autism Acceptance Month [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/986664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to make this as canon-compliant as possible, but I can't make any promises, as I'm waaaaaay behind on the manga and all I know about the timeskip comes from social media and the Haikyuu wiki.</p>
<p>Also, I may edit this later, if and when I have the time/motivation to try and learn how to use creator skins and make everything look a little more "real."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="big"><strong>Messages</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="small">March 20, 2020, 4:18 PM</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Mr. Kodzuken,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been a fan of yours for a couple of years now and follow all of your social media. Your videos and livestreams have helped me through a lot of hard times and I appreciate what you do very much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve noticed that you’ve mentioned being on the autism spectrum before, and as someone else on the spectrum I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you being open about something like this that isn’t often talked about as something that’s, like, normal and okay. I bring this up because I was wondering-- and I’m sure this is a lot to ask, I’m sorry-- if you might consider posting something for Autism Acceptance Day and the #walkinred / #redinstead movement? I don’t mean anything big like a whole video, just, like, a post on Twitter or Instagram or something? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you aren’t familiar with the movement, I’ve included some links at the end of this message that should give a little more background, but the general idea is that people wear red on April 2nd for the idea that acceptance is more important than awareness? I’m sorry if this is confusing or rambly, I’m not very good at expressing myself with words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously I’m not -expecting- you to do anything, it’s your choice and I won’t be disappointed or send you angry messages or anything if you don’t, but it would really mean a lot to me and probably a lot of your other fans if you did. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much for your time and for everything you do. I’m a huge fan, and you and your work mean more to me than you know &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">read 6:48 pm </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>kozume kenma 
</b>✓ @kodzuken<br/>
  <span>Sometimes it’s good to be different. </span><br/>
<em>
    <span>#walkinred #redinstead #autismacceptanceday #mypeople</span>
  </em></p>
</blockquote><b>
  <br/>
</b><p>
  <span><em>[image: popular youtube gamer Kodzuken seated in his gaming chair, dressed in an oversized red sweatshirt and holding a handheld game console in a red case in front of his face. </em></span><em><br/>
</em></p>
<p><em><span>the console covers his mouth, but the shape of his eyes suggests he is smiling.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't manage to post anything for Autism Acceptance Day last year, so I wanted to make sure I did this year, even if that meant scrambling to get something up before midnight again. If it isn't up to my usual standards...<br/>*long, meaningful glance out the window*<br/>...you can probably guess why. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strike> I miss french fries and Starbucks so much you guys</strike></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>